Retractable tape measures, utility knives and screw drivers are three of the world's most commonly used hand tools. Although there are many variations in the design of these individual tools, the prior art is well established for these devices. Prior art also includes examples of many tools joined together into an army-knife like multi-tool, but often the selection of the combined tools do not complement each other or the form in which they are integrated is not practical or visually appealing, The selection of combined tools and how they fit and work together is fundamental to the design of the invention.
Normally, each of these devices come as separate, individual tools, requiring the users to purchase, store and locate more than one tool to do a variety of tasks. An object of the invention is to provide a standard, high quality, retractable tape measure and extend its usefulness and versatility by integrating additional devices into one, compact, handheld tool.
Many people would find it beneficial to have these complimentary tools permanently connected into one handy, lightweight multi-tool, rather than use several, loose, individual tools. A multi-tool the same basic size and shape as a standard tape measure, but which also incorporated a sheathed razor blade knife, a right angle carpenter's square, a protractor and a set of screwdrivers would greatly extend the usefulness and versatility of an ordinary tape measure. Because the razor blade is made from ultra-thin, high tensile steel, the cutting edge of the razor knife is extremely sharp, sharper than a traditional pocket knife.
The Razor Knife Tape Measure Multi-tool maintains the primary function and quality of a modern, full size retractable tape measure and adds the versatility of several additional tools into a single, convenient, easily transported, handheld multi-tool. In the preferred embodiment, the invention provides a single tool, the same basic size and shape as a standard retractable, tape measure, to replace nine individual tools; a retractable tape measure, a right angle carpenter's square, a protractor, a utility knife, a wire stripper, a level and a set of three screwdrivers.